Web application security scanners are used to detect security vulnerabilities in web applications. These security scanners perform “black box” testing, that is, these scanners have no knowledge of the internals of the web applications that they are testing. As such, these security scanners probe for various weaknesses on the visible “attack surface” of the web application.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.